Pauper Become Princess
by Hotaru Ayuzawa
Summary: Haruno Sakura adalah gadis cerdas namun miskin yang mengenyam pendidikan di Konoha University. Suatu hari, tanpa sengaja ia bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Dan pertemuannya itu, menjadikan hidup Sakura berubah! My first fic. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary : **

Haruno Sakura adalah gadis cerdas yang mengenyam pendidikan di Konoha University. Suatu hari, tanpa sengaja ia bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Cowok tampan dan sangat kaya raya. Apakah yang akan dilakukan Sakura, begitu tahu bahwa cowok yang sangat dibencinya ini adalah jodoh yang ditakdirkan untuknya? Warning! Mengandung banyak unsur gaje, humor yang memaksa, dll. Don't like, don't read!

**Genre** : Romance/Angst.

**~Pauper Become Princess~**

**Author** : Hotaru Ayuzawa.

**Disclaimer **: Naruto punya saya! Oom Kishimoto hanya meminjamnya untuk beberapa saat! –author digoreng Oom Kishimoto- Iya deh... Naruto milik Oom Masashi Kishimoto seorang. Puas?!

**Main Pairing** : SasuSaku.

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

Pagi ini sangat cerah. Burung-burung berkicau dengan riangnya. Di dalam sebuah apartemen bernomor 12, Haruno Sakura sedang bersiap untuk pergi kuliah. Iya, Sakura adalah mahasiswi jurusan kedokteran di Konoha University. Sebuah universitas elit yang didirikan oleh pengusaha kaya raya bernama Uchiha Madara.

Sebenarnya, Sakura tidak akan bisa masuk universitas mewah bin megah itu tanpa bantuan beasiswa dari pihak Konoha University. Yah, maklum saja. Sakura bukan golongan manusia beruang -?- (berduit maksudnya!). Orang tuanya sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil ketika usianya 5 tahun.

Dan setelah orang tuanya meninggal, Sakura diasuh neneknya, Chiyo. Kini, neneknya itu telah tiada. Maka dari itu, Sakura pindah ke apartemen sederhana yang ia beli dari uang tabungannya selama 13 tahun. Untuk menopang hidupnya, Sakura bekerja part-time di toko bunga milik keluarga sahabatnya, Yamanaka Ino.

Pukul 8 pagi, Sakura menuntun sepeda pinknya keluar dari pekarangan apartemen dan berangkat ke kampusnya. Angin semilir berhembus pelan membelai rambut pink Sakura sementara ia terus mengayuh sepedanya. Ketika akan melewati taman bermain anak-anak, tiba-tiba sebuah mobil hitam menyerempetnya dari belakang. Sakura jatuh tersungkur. Tasnya jatuh dan isinya berhamburan keluar. Sambil menyumpah-nyumpah, Sakura bangkit dan menghampiri mobil gila yang menabraknya.

"Woi…!!! Keluar kau!!!" seru Sakura marah sambil menggedor-gedor kaca mobil itu dengan ganas.

Makhluk yang di dalam mobil hitam itu keluar dari persemayamannya dan munculah seorang cowok yang sangat tampan plus keren. Rambut hitamnya yang berstyle pantat ayam, berkibar tertiup angin. Dengan kesal, dia menghampiri Sakura.

"Heh, Pink! Kau apakan mobiku, hah?! Kalau mobil ini rusak, memangnya kau bisa menggantinya, eh?!" kata cowok yang (kita ketahui) bernama Sasuke itu dengan marah.

"Oh!!! Jadi kamu pemilik mobil baka ini?! Heh, ayam! Kamu itu bisa nyetir nggak sih?! Sok ngebut! Pakai nabrak lagi! Memangnya ini jalan punya nenek moyang kamu apa?! Lihat tuh! Barang-barangku pada berantakan semua! Semuanya itu gara-gara kamu tahu!!!" sembur Sakura. Suaranya sampai bergetar karena terlalu marahnya dia.

"Eh! Salah sendiri! Lagian, ngapain kamu bersepeda di sini?!" ujar Sasuke tak mau kalah. (dasar alasan yang tidak masuk akal!) "Dasar pink!" Setelah itu, sang cowok yang langsung masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan pergi.

Sakura yang baru sadar setelah melihat cowok ayam beserta mobilnya itu menjauh, berusaha mengejarnya.

"EKHH....!!!!! TUNGGU!!!! BAKA AYAM!!! MINTA MAAF DULU!! BERHENTI!!!" teriak Sakura sambil berlari mengejar mobil sport hitam tersebut.

Sementara itu, Sasuke yang melihat Sakura berlari-lari untuk mengejarnya dari kaca spionnya, hanya tersenyum sinis. _'Cih! Mau sampai kapan cewek baka itu mengejarku?! Hmm... oke kalau memang maunya begitu, kita lihat apakah dia sanggup mengikutiku terus?'_ tantang Sasuke dalam hati. Ia mempercepat laju mobilnya dan membuat Sakura yang mengejarnya kelelahan.

"Hah...hah...hah...! Baka ayam!!! Tak sumpahin kamu mandul seumur hidup!!!" teriak Sakura.

Beruntung dia teriak jalan dekat taman yang sedang sepi. Kalau tidak, dia bisa digampar warga setempat karena berisik pagi-pagi. Akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk kembali pada sepedanya yang tergeletak menyedihkan di sebelah got.

"Untung saja tidak sampai masuk got. Kalau iya kan, aku yang susah! Mana pagi-pagi aku udah keringetan lagi! Masa mau ke kampus dengan....." ucapan Sakura terhenti. Sambil menepuk jidat lebarnya dengan keras, dia langsung mengambil semua barang-barangnya yang berhamburan dan menjejalkan semuanya dengan asal-asalan ke dalam tasnya. Setelah itu ia mengambil sepedanya dan langsung ngebut ke kampus sambil berseru kesal plus panik.

"Aduuh!!! Gimana nih?! Kok aku bisa lupa sih! Hari ini kan ada kuliah! Mana udah telat lagi! Uuuh...! Semua gara-gara baka ayam itu!!! Awas aja kalo ketemu lagi! Bakal aku cincang tuh anak!" ucap Sakura geram sementara kakinya terus saja mengayuh sepeda pinknya dengan kecepatan maksimal.

Akhirnya setelah menempuh perjalanan selama kurang lebih 15 menit, Sakura beserta sepedanya sampai di parkiran sepeda motor di Konoha University. Dengan tergesa ia memarkir sepedanya dan menguncinya supaya tidak ada yang mencuri sepedanya. Kemudian ia berlari ke kelas Autopsi dengan kecepatan sepeda motor (?). Tetapi, saat jaraknya dengan kelas hanya tinggal 5,25 cm (nanggung amat!), tiba-tiba saja bel pergantian pelajaran berbunyi. Dan tak lama kemudian, mahasiswa dan mahasiswi kelas tersebut berhamburan keluar kelas. Wajah mereka terlihat sangat letih dan beberapa malah pucat. Diantara mereka, munculah Ino, Tenten, Temari, dan Hinata.

"Ino, Tenten, Temari, Hinata!!!" panggil Sakura pada keempat sahabatnya tersebut. Mereka serempak menoleh ke arah Sakura dan menghampirinya. Wajah mereka tak jauh berbeda dengan wajah para mahasiswa lainnya.

"Sakura?! Kamu nggak kuliah?!" tanya Ino tak percaya. Tak biasanya sahabatnya yang satu ini tidak masuk kelas atau telat masuk kelas. Kesehariannya, Sakura terlalu rajin masuk kuliah. Sehingga ia biasanya datang maksimal 30 menit sebelum pelajaran berlangsung.

"Iya nih! Tadi ada insiden kecil. Tadi materinya apa? Aku nanti pinjem catatan kalian ya?!" ucap Sakura cemas. Ia betul-betul tidak menyangka kalau ia sudah melewatkan pelajaran sepenting ini.

"Wah, kamu parah banget nggak masuk tadi! Tadi kita tes tahu! TES!!!" seru Temari yang sukses membuat Sakura shock berat. Tanpa berbasa-basi lagi, Sakura langsung masuk ke kelas Autopsi. Keempat sahabatnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala. "Kira-kira, Sakura-chan selamat nggak ya?" tanya Hinata cemas. Yang lainnya hanya mengangkat bahu tanda tidak tahu.

**Back to Sakura...**

"Permisi..." salam Sakura ketika hendak masuk ke dalam kelas tersebut. Di dalamnya sepi. Hanya ada Anko-sensei yang sedang membereskan barangnya. Kini wanita cantik tersebut tengah menatap Sakura dengan ekspresi dingin.

"Kau Haruno." katanya singkat. Sekarang perhatiannya kembali ke barang-barangnya. Sakura melangkah dengan takut-takut menuju salah satu tutor tergalak di Konoha University tersebut. "Err... Anko-sensei. Maaf, tadi saya terlambat." gumam Sakura takut. Anko yang sudah kesal dari tadi, kini berbalik menghadap Sakura. Wajahnya yang cantik dipenuhi gurat-gurat kemarahan. Wajahnya sudah mulai memerah tanda bahwa ia tidak suka ada yang terlambat apalagi sampai tidak mengikuti pelajarannya kecuali dia memang sakit atau ijin.

"TERLAMBAT KATAMU?!!! KAU ITU SUDAH BOLOS KELAS SAYA!!! APA KAU TAHU KALAU TADI ITU ADA TES, HAH?!!! APA KAU MAU MENGULANG LAGI TAHUN DEPAN HANYA KARENA KAU TAK PUNYA CUKUP NILAI?!!!" sembur Anko marah.

Sementara Sakura hanya menunduk dalam-dalam. Padahal dalam hati ia mengutuk guru killer ini, _'Hufft...Ini kan bukan salah saya, sensei! Salahin aja baka ayam yang menabrak saya tadi pagi!'_ katanya dalam hati. Tapi, ia sekarang lebih memikirkan pendidikannya. Ia sangat takut kalau hal ini akan mempengaruhi prestasinya dan akhirnya akan berujung pada beasiswanya. Ia akan membayar semua ini pakai apa?! Daun?!

Anko yang meskipun sangat marah dengan kelakuan Sakura yang satu ini, ia tetap menyukainya dan tak bisa membencinya. Bagaimana tidak, Sakura adalah salah satu murid favoritnya. Dia cantik, lucu, pintar, berbakat, dan mandiri. Anko salut kegigihannya dalam berjuang melawan segala rintangan demi impian dan cita-citanya menjadi seorang dokter. Maka dari itu, ia memutuskan untuk memaafkan Sakura dan memberinya kesempatan untuk mengikuti ulangan susulan hari itu juga.

"Yah... Baiklah Haruno. Kuberikan kau tes susulan, sekarang juga! Sekarang duduklah dan kerjakan soal ini. Waktunya hanya setengah jam!" tegas Anko sambil membegikan kertas ulangan pada Sakura. "Dan dimulai dari sekarang!" sambungnya seraya membalik jam pasir yang ada di mejanya.

_**Skip time ~ (30 menit kemudian...)**_

"Waktunya habis! Kumpulkan soal beserta jawabannya, Haruno!" seru Anko setelah melihat pasir pada bagian atas jam tersebut sudah habis. Sakura berdiri dan mengumpulkan soal beserta rincian jawabannya pada Anko seraya mengucapkan, "Terima kasih, sensei" dengan pelan. Anko hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "Ya, kembali. Tapi lain kali aku tidak akan memberikan toleransi seperti ini lagi padamu Haruno! Jadi ingatkan dirimu untuk tidak telat atau pun bolos saat pelajaranku kalau kau tak ingin mengulang semester depan! Mengerti?!" "Baik, sensei!" jawab Sakura sambil membungkukkan badannya. Anko (lagi-lagi) tersenyum melihat tingkah muridnya yang satu ini. "Baiklah Haruno. Sekarang kau boleh pergi!" "Terima kasih, sensei!" ucap Sakura sambil berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

Setelah Sakura pergi, Anko memeriksa jawaban Sakura. Seulas senyum pun terbentuk dari bibirnya. "Dia memang hebat! Dalam keadaan apapun dia masih tetap bisa tenang dan berkonsentrasi pada pelajarannya. Meskipun ada tes mendadak sekalipun" katanya senang.

**Sakura's POV.**

_ 'Huuh... Selamat, selamat!!! Untung kali ini Dewi Fortuna sedang berpihak padaku. Thank's Kami-sama' _aku bersyukur dalam hati. Tadinya aku mengira kalau aku akan berada dalam masalah yang sangat amat besar (author kumat lebay-nya). Tapi ternyata... Huh, tapi tetap saja! Semua ini tidak akan terjadi jika cowok ayam itu tidak menabrakku! Hih! Pokoknya kalau ketemu dengannya lagi, akan kuhajar dia!

**End Sakura's POV.**

**Normal POV.**

Sakura berjalan pelan menuju kafetaria. Perutnya terasa sangat lapar akibat beragam kejadian yang menimpanya pagi ini. Dan ia butuh suplai makanan untuk memulihkan tenaganya. Sesampainya di kafetaria kampus, Sakura sudah melihat sahabat-sahabatnya sedang duduk sambil bergosip di meja pojok barat. Ia mendekati mereka berempat dan duduk diantara Tenten dan Hinata.

"Hai Sakura!" sapa Temari dan Hinata kompak. "Gimana tadi? Kamu dimarahi Anko-sensei selama setengah jam ya?!" tanya Temari sedikit cemas.

"Nggak kok Tem~ Malah, Anko-sensei tadi sangat baik padaku!" jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Dia memberiku tes susulan. Jadi tadi aku ikut tes susulan selama setengah jam" jelasnya (lagi).

"Hah... Untunglah kau tidak dimakannya..." ucap Ino. Sakura hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. "Eh! Aku mau pesan makanan dulu ya! Lapar nih!" ucap Tenten sambil berdiri. "Eh tunggu! Aku ikut!" seru Sakura dan mereka berdua pergi ke stand makanan favorit mereka berdua yaitu, ramen (kayak Naru-chan aja!)

"Paman, ramennya dua ya!" pesan Sakura. Si penjual ramen, Paman Ichiraku yang memang sudah mengenal Sakura dan Tenten sebagai pelanggan tetapnya pun langsung menyiapkan pesanan mereka berdua. "Semuanya berapa paman?!" tanya Tenten setelah ramen pesanan mereka sudah siap. "Dua puluh ryo nona" jawab Paman Ichiraku. "Ini uangnya paman" kata Sakura sambil menyerahkan uang pada paman Ichiraku. "Ten, kali ini kamu, aku traktir. Anggap aja ini sebagai ucapan syukur karena tadi aku nggak ditampol Anko-sensei." "Thank's Saku-chan! Kamu emang baik deh!" ucap Tenten gembira. Ia menyerahkan mangkok ramen milik Sakura. Dan mereka berdua kembali ke tempat Ino dan yang lainnya.

Karena tidak hati-hati, Sakura tak sengaja menabrak seorang cowok yang lewat di sampingnya. Untung saja ramennya tidak tumpah. Kan rugi! "Eh! Maaf ya! Aku nggak sengaja" kata Sakura. "Hn...?! (baca : Kamu kan...?!)" kata orang itu (tahu kan siapa dia?!). _'Eh?! Kok kayaknya aku kenal ya suara itu?'_ batin Sakura. Dan betapa terkejutnya Sakura waktu dia mengetahui siapa orang yang ditabraknya. Ternyata...

"KAMU...?!!!"

* * *

~Pojok Author~

Apa ini?! Fict aneh! *nangis di pojokan*

Maafkan saya ya readers-sama dan para senpai. Saya anak baru di sini. Jadi, saya masih memiliki banyak sekali kekurangan dalam menulis fict ini. Maka dari itu, saya mohon saran dan kritikan dari para senpai semua. Caranya gampang! Cuma tinggal klik tombol hijau dengan tulisan 'REVIEW' yang ada di bawah ini. ^^

NB : Saya menerima flame. Tapi flamenya jangan yang jahat-jahat, ya! .

Salam Hangat,

Hotaru Ayuzawa


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Hotaru-chan kembali lagi. Maaf kalau saya kelamaan ngupdate fic gaje ini. = ='

Terima kasih kepada readers dan senpai yang sudah bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca dan mereview fic saya ini. Saya nggak nyangka kalau tanggapannya positif~ :') -nangis haru-

Sekarang review yang tidak bisa saya balas lewat PM, akan saya balas di sini!

**Ria_NaMiKaZe. . .**= Makasih reviewnya! Saya senang sekali! Ini sudah saya update yang chapter 2. R&R ya?! *puppy eyes no jutsu juga ~plaaak!~*

**Naru-mania = **Hahaha!!! Thank you for review! Summary-nya sadis ya? Maaf deh... ^^v Hohoho... Iya, Sakura lagi ketularan semangat masa mudanya Rock Lee dan Guy. Makanya dia semangat 45 gitu ngejar mobilnya Sasuke. Hehehe... Konflik? Hmm... Gimana ya? Belum tahu juga saya! -direbus- Tunggu saja ya?! Chap 3 maybe ada konfliknya. Hehehe... ^^a

Oke deh! Segitu aja balas reviewnya. Thanks to **SasuSaku 'Lady-chan', Chiyo Amaya, Dark Mangetsu-Kasumi, Nisha Uchiha, Angga Uchiha Haruno, Hikari Uchiha Hatake, Naru-mania, Furu-pyon, Haruchi Nigiyama, Ria_NaMiKaZe. . .** dan semua reader dan senpai yang sudah membaca tapi tidak mereview, saya ucapkan terima kasih!

Hohoho!!! Oke deh! Sekarang pertunjukkan -?- dimulai! Jeng-jeng-jeng!!!

* * *

**~Pauper Become Princess~**

**Summary**:

Haruno Sakura adalah gadis cerdas namun miskin yang mengenyam pendidikan di Konoha University. Suatu hari, tanpa sengaja ia bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Dan pertemuannya itu, menjadikan hidup Sakura berubah! My first fic. Don't like, don't read!

**Author** : Hotaru Ayuzawa.

**Disclaimer** : Naruto punya saya! Oom Kishimoto hanya meminjamnya untuk beberapa saat! –author digoreng Oom Kishimoto- Iya deh... Naruto milik Oom Masashi Kishimoto seorang. Puas?!

**Main Pairing** : SasuSaku.

**Rated** : T.

**Genre** : Romance/Angst.

**Last chapter** : _"Eh! Maaf ya! Aku nggak sengaja" kata Sakura. "Hn...?! (baca : Kamu kan...?!)" kata orang itu (tahu kan siapa dia?!). 'Eh?! Kok kayaknya aku kenal ya suara itu?' batin Sakura. Dan betapa terkejutnya Sakura waktu dia mengetahui siapa orang yang ditabraknya. Ternyata................................._

_"KAMU...?!!!"_

**

* * *

  
**

**-Chapter 2-**

Sakura hanya memandang dingin pemuda itu, sebelum akhirnya, "Hn! (baca: kau lagi!)" gerutu Sasuke malas. Sakura menatapnya, "Kau belum meminta maaf padaku ayam!" ucapnya pelan tapi tajam. "Untuk?!" tanya Sasuke cuek.

Perkataannya benar-benar membuat Sakura geram. "Tentu saja untuk kejadian tadi pagi, baka!!!" seru Sakura. Ia langsung memberikan death glare mautnya pada Sasuke. Sasuke memutar bola matanya dengan tatapan bosan. Kemudian, dengan cuek ia melangkah santai keluar kafetaria dan diikuti oleh sekelompok fans girlnya yang centil.

**Sakura's POV.**

_'Kurang ajar! Beraninya dia mengacuhkan aku. Tunggu saja pembalasanku ayam!!!'_ geramku dalam hati. Aku terus memaki-maki cowok itu, sampai akhirnya sebuah suara memanggilku.

"Saku...? Sakura~? Halo~?! Tenten sedang bicara pada Sakura! Tenten sedang bicara pada Sakura " kata Tenten sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku. Aku sedikit tersentak.

"Eh? Eh, kenapa Ten?" tanyaku sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalaku meskipun tidak terasa gatal.

"Kok bengong sih?!" tanya Tenten balik. "Eh? Hehehe..." aku cuma nyengir kuda. –author disepak Sakura-

"Oya! Eh Sakura! kamu kenal Sasuke dari mana, eh?" tanya Tenten penasaran. "Eh... Nggak enak bicara di sini. Mendingan kita duduk aja deh dulu." kataku.

"Tapi..." "Ayolah!" ajakku seraya menarik tangan Tenten ke meja sahabat-sahabat kami (Tenten tampak kecewa). Terlihat mereka sedang mengobrol seru.

**End Sakura's POV.**

**Normal POV.**

"Huhm..." keluh Tenten pelan dan ia duduk di sebelah Hinata. Temari menatapnya heran. "Kau kenapa, Ten? Ramen favoritmu habis ya?" tanya Temari jahil.

Tenten menggeleng sambil menunjukkan mangkok ramennya. "Tidak. Aku dapat ramennya kok... Nih!" "Lantas?" tanya Ino.

"Itu lho~! Sakura nggak mau cerita kenapa dia bisa kenal dengan Sasuke~" lapor Tenten manyun. Ino, Temari dan Hinata membeku. Lalu...

"APA?! KOK BISA?!" teriak gadis-gadis itu minus Hinata kompak. Beberapa mahasiswa di dekat mereka menoleh dan menatap Ino serta Temari dengan pandangan ada-apa-sih-berisik-banget-deh-. Sayangnya, pandangan mereka diacuhkan oleh Ino dan Temari. Dasar!

Ino mendekatkan diri pada Sakura dan memasang tampang siap menginterogasi gadis bermata emerald tersebut. Sedangkan yang ditatap memasang tampang -menjauh-sedikit-Ino!-kau-terlihat-seperti-hendak-menciumku, yang (sekali lagi) diacuhkan oleh Ino.

Seusai menarik nafas pendek, Ino memberikan pertanyaan pertamanya pada Sakura. "Sakura~, bagaimana kau bisa kenal dengan Sasuke?" tanya Ino tanpa basa-basi. Sakura diam sejenak sebelum ia menceritakan bagaimana sampai ia bisa sampai mengenal manusia laknat berambut pantat ayam itu.

Setelah Sakura selesai bercerita, Ino langsung menyambarnya dengan pertanyaan kedua. "Apa kau tahu siapa Sasuke itu Sakura?" tanyanya yang langsung di jawab dengan gelengan kepala pink Sakura. Ino dan ketiga sahabatnya menghela nafas panjang.

"Haaa~ Sudah kuduga kau tak tahu dia, Sakura. Kalau kau tahu, pasti kau tidak akan berani berkata seperti itu padanya!" keluh Ino.

"Memangnya siapa dia?" tanya Sakura polos sambil menyeruput mie ramennya. Kali ini Temari yang berbicara padanya. "Haruno Sakura! Dengarkan baik-baik ya! Cowok yang bernama Sasuke itu adalah cucu pendiri universitas ini. Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke!!!" jelas Temari tak sabar, yang langsung sukses membuat mata emerald Sakura membulat seperti bola ping-pong.

"Apa?! Uchiha Sasuke?! Nama marganya Uchiha?!" jerit Sakura pelan. -?- Keempat sahabatnya mengangguk kompak. "Oh tidak!" jerit Sakura tanpa suara.

Sebenarnya Sakura tidak takut pada Sasuke. Ia takut pada nama marga Sasuke, yaitu Uchiha! Terlebih lagi Sasuke itu cucu kandung dari pendiri universitas tempat Sakura menuntut ilmu.

Oh Kami-sama! Bagaimana kalau Sasuke mengadu pada kakeknya tentang dirinya?! Bagaimana jika kakeknya memutuskan untuk berhenti memberikan Sakura beasiswa? Apa yang akan ia lakukan untuk membayar semua ini? Yah, sekali lagi pada hari yang sama, Sakura merasa beasiswanya terancam gara-gara pemuda pantat ayam itu.

"Lalu, aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Sakura cemas setelah diam beberapa lama. kali ini, Hinata buka suara. "Kurasa, kau harus meminta maaf padanya, Sakura-chan..." nasehatnya lembut.

"Hah? Minta maaf padanya? Aku nggak mau!" kata tegas Sakura sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. Tangannya disilangkan tanda ia tidak setuju dengan saran gadis indigo itu.

"Hinata benar Sakura. Minta maaflah pada Sasuke. Kau mau menunggu sampai dia mengadu pada kakeknya lalu beasiswamu dihentikan? Begitu?" tanya Tenten membela Hinata. "Tapi aku sudah lulus semua tes beasiswanya! Mereka tidak bisa begitu saja memutuskannya!" kilah Sakura.

"Hah~, Sakura, Sakura... Kadang kau itu polos banget ya?! Mereka itu orang kaya! Jadi mereka bisa melakukan apa saja termasuk memutuskan beasiswamu!" seru Ino frustasi. "Aa...Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Ayo, sekarang temui Sasuke dan minta maaf padanya!" perintah Temari. "Uh... Baiklah..." Sakura mengangguk dengan pasrah.

* * *

Sakura sedang berjalan menuju Rose Garden pribadinya yang terletak di belakang universitas. Berdasarkan informasi dari Tenten (yang entah tahu dari mana) kalau Sasuke sering menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di gazebo Rose Garden bersama teman-teman gengnya.

**Sakura's POV**

'Huh! Kalau ini bukan karena beasiswa, mana aku sudi minta maaf pada ayam itu! Grr...' keluhku dalam hati. Aku benci sekali pada Sasuke itu! Kenapa sih dia beruntung terus?! Seharusnya kan dia yang minta maaf padaku karena sudah menabrakku tadi pagi! Kenapa sekarang malah aku yang minta maaf padanya? Padahal aku tidak bersalah apapun padanya!!! Menyedihkan!

**End Sakura's POV.**

Sakura ternganga begitu ia sampai di Rose Garden pribadi milik keluarga Uchiha. Bagaimana tidak? Selama 2 tahun mengenyam pendidikan di Konoha University, belum sekalipun ia pernah mendengar ada tempat menakjubkan seperti ini di sini! Hebat sekali Tenten bisa tahu tempat ini!

Rose Garden pribadi itu berbentuk lingkaran dan dikelilingi oleh pohon-pohon cemara. Hamparan mawar aneka warna terlihat sangat mempesona. Di sekitar taman itu, beterbangan beraneka ragam kupu-kupu cantik yang siap bersimbiosis mutualisme dengan bunga-bunga di sana.

Dan di tengah-tengah taman tersebut, berdiri sebuah gazebo mewah dengan dua air mancur besar yang berdiri megah di kanan-kirinya. Dan di gazebo itulah terlihat Uchiha Sasuke bersama teman-temannya sedang minum teh seraya menikmati keindahan Rose Garden tersebut.

Sejenak Sakura ragu-ragu untuk mendekati pemuda tampan berambut ayam itu. Apa yang akan dikatakan Sasuke jika Sakura yang sepagian ini selalu menyuruh Sasuke untuk minta maafnya, malah balik minta maaf pada Sasuke?! Oh! Dia pasti akan ditertawakan habis-habisan oleh Sasuke. Mau ditaruh dimana harga dirinya?!

"Ayolah Sakura! Buang dulu gengsimu itu! Pikirkan dulu kuliahmu itu!" gumam Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Baru selangkah ia berjalan, tiba-tiba ia berhenti lagi. Dan sesuatu yang lain dalam dirinya berbicara, "Jangan Sakura! Apa kau mau dijadikan bahan ledekan ayam itu nantinya? Terlebih lagi,di sana ada teman-teman Sasuke, otomatis mereka juga akan ikut menertawakanmu, Sakura!!!" Ah! Sakura benar-benar bingung mau mengikuti nasehat siapa!

**Sementara itu, Sasuke...**

Di dalam gazebo megah tersebut, Uchiha Sasuke sedang duduk di kursi utama dengan teman-temannya berada di kanan-kirinya. Tangannya memegang secangkir teh hijau beraroma mint yang menyegarkan. Sementara matanya memandang jauh ke hamparan mawar yang mengelilingi gazebo tersebut.

"Teme~ liburan ini, kita hang out bareng yuk?!" ajak Uzumaki Naruto, cowok imut yang merupakan putra semata wayang Namikaze Minato. Pemilik perusahaan penerbangan terbesar di Konoha, yaitu Konoha Air.

"Mau ke mana dobe?" tanya Sasuke malas-malasan. Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya, "Jangan bicara dengan tampang tidak bersemangat begitu dong! Nggak enak tahu lihatnya!" "Hn... (baca: terserahlah...)"

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke Hokkaido?" usul Sai, pemuda berkulit putih kelewat pucat dan merupakan cucu dari pemilik gallery lukisan terbesar di Jepang.

"Haa... Bosan, Sai! Bulan ini, kita sudah tiga kali berkunjung ke sana!" tolak Nara Shikamaru dengan tampang bosan. Cowok berambut nanas ini adalah putra semata wayang dari Nara Shikaku, salah satu pejabat tinggi Konoha.

"Hmm... Bagaimana kalau kita liburan di pulau milik keluargaku saja?" usul Neji. Cowok Hyuuga yang juga merupakan kakak sepupu Hinata ini, adalah putra semata wayang dari Hyuuga Hisashi, kembaran Hyuuga Hiashi (ayah Hinata) dan pemilik dari Hyuuga Rastaurant. Restoran Jepang terkenal yang merupakan usaha turun-temurun dari kakek Neji.

"Wah!!! Oke tuh! Gimana teme? Kita ke pulau milik keluarga Hyuuga saja ya?" bujuk Naruto. "Hn... Terserahlah!" jawab Sasuke malas. Langsung saja, sorakan gembira Naruto menggema di seluruh gazebo.

**Sasuke's POV.**

'Hn, dasar dobe! Kenapa sih dia nggak bisa bersikap biasa-biasa saja? Apa betul dia itu anak keluarga terpandang?!' keluhku dalam hati melihat sikap Naruto yang kekanak-kanakan itu.

Aku belum memperkenalkan diri kan...? (Author: Nggak perlu! Semuanya juga sudah tahu siapa kamu! –author ditendang Sasuke ke Mars-) Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Biasa dipanggil Sasuke atau khusus Naruto, Teme. Aku putra bungsu dari Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto. Dan aku juga adik dari Uchiha Itachi. Baka anikiku itu sangat terkenal di kalangan wanita. Dia (walaupun enggan mengatakannya) tampan, cerdas, baik hati, ramah dan berasal dari keluarga Uchiha yang terpandang. Apalagi sekarang ia berprofesi menjadi model majalah pria-pria seksi yang terkenal di seluruh dunia, Sexy Man Magazine.

Hn.. Hari ini melelahkan sekali. Bayangkan, pagi-pagi sudah ada cewek gila yang mengajakku berseteru. Huh! Sombong sekali dia! Dia pikir, dia siapa?! Berani-beraninya dia menyuruh seorang Uchiha untuk minta maaf. Cih! Tidak akan kulakukan!

**End Sasuke's POV.**

**Normal POV.**

Sasuke yang sedang mengaduk-aduk tehnya dengan sendok gula, tiba-tiba melihat Sakura yang sedari tadi masih sibuk menghadapi perseteruan dua pikirannya yang berbeda.

'Itu kan? Ya, tidak salah lagi! Itu cewek pink sialan yang selalu cari gara-gara padaku hari ini! Mau ngapain dia ke sini?' tanya Sasuke dalam hati. Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk menegurnya. (Tumben. Biasanya dia kan cuek!)

Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya. Keempat sahabatnya menatapnya keheranan. "Lho? Sudah mau pergi Sasuke? Tumben! Biasanya kamu betah banget lama-lama di sini kerena di sini nggak ada fans girlmu itu." tanya Neji. "Ada urusan." jawab Sasuke pendek. Ckckck... Dasar, manusia irit kata!

Sasuke melangkah menuju gerbang Rose Garden yang berbentuk setengah lingkaran dan dirambati oleh mawar-mawar merah yang cantik. Sakura yang (masih) berkutat dengan pikirannya itu pun tidak menyadari kedatangan Sasuke.

"Ngapain kamu di sini?!" tegur Sasuke (agak) galak. Sakura tersentak dan terkejut melihat orang yang dicarinya berada tepat di depan hidungnya.

"Eh? A, a, ano..." gagap Sakura. 'Duuh! Aku belum nyusun kalimat yang bagus lagi buat ngomong sama dia! Aku kelamaan mikir sih tadi!' sesal Sakura dalam hati. Nyadar juga dia! Dasar!

"Apa?!" tanya Sasuke lagi. "Aku... Aku..."

**~To be Continue~**

**

* * *

**

**~Pojok Author~**

Aduh! Apaan lagi ini?! Parah banget chapter 2-nya! –nyesel di pojokan-

Maafkan saya readers dan senpai semua!!! Saya harus merombak ulang chap 2 ini dikarenakan yang sebelumnya itu betul-betul mengerikan!!! Readers: Bodo! Itu derita loe! –Author nangis di kuburan (?)-

Maaf sekali semuanya! Maaf kalau fic ini kurang atau malah betul-betul tidak memuaskan readers dan senpai semua!!! Maafkan saya~ *nunduk dalam-dalam*

Tolong berikan saran dan kritikan tentang chapter 2 ini ya?! Saya sangat membutuhkannya untuk kelanjutan chapter berikutnya.

**NB** : Seperti yang sudah saya katakan di chapter 1, saya menerima flame. Tapi flamenya jangan yang jahat-jahat, ya!

Salam Hangat,

Hotaru Ayuzawa


	3. Chapter 3

Halo lagi! Hotaru Ayuzawa kembali dengan chapter terbaru dari **Pauper Become Princess**! :) -ngusap air mata bahagia- Maaf kalau chapter 3 ini updatenya lama. Soalnya, saya akhir-akhir ini cukup sibuk dengan urusan sekolah.

Ditambah lagi, pembantu saya pulang kampung nggak jelas! =,= Jadilah saya yang mengurus beberapa pekerjaan rumah tangga dan sedikit kekurangan waktu untuk menulis. (Readers: "Itu derita loe bego!")

Haah~ Yasudahlah! Stop curhat! Sekarang, balas review dulu buat readers yang nggak log-in! –mata berbinar-

**Sakura-hime **: Hohoho... Ini udah update kok~ Sampai chapter berapa ya? Belum tahu juga nih... -taboked-  
**Ria_NaMiKaZe **:He? Saking Bali niki? Wahaha... Tiang wenten timpal driki. (Stop Bahasa Bali!) Sasuke pertamanya memang saya sengaja buat sedikit antagonis. Tapi akhirnya... Ah! Kamu pasti sudah tahu kan? Wehehe...  
**Meido teme-cHan** : Wah! Ada lagi yang dari Bali! (Readers: "Ya ada lah! Tolol lu!") Salam kenal ya! Ini udah update kok chapter 3-nya! Review lagi ya?! –ditimpuk kaos kaki-  
**Naru-mania **: Err... Sasuke terlalu kasar ya? Maaf-maaf~ Ini memang sengaja saya buat supaya ceritanya nyambung. Rose Garden itu memang basecamp-nya Sasuke and the geng. Sebenarnya letaknya nggak rahasia. Hanya saja memang tidak semua orang tahu tempatnya. Termasuk Sakura! Hehehe... ^^  
**Nakamura Kumiko-chan **: Hehehe... Makasih reviewnya. Nggak review chapter kemarin? Nggak apa-apa kok... Review sekarang saja saya senang sekali~ ^^ Oke! Ini sudah update!  
**atsuchan **: Terima kasih reviewnya! ^^ Ini sudah saya update chapter 3. Maaf kalau kelamaan~

Well, segitu saja balas reviewnya! Terima kasih atas reviewnya semua! –nebar bunga-Sekarang...

(backsound: opening film horor -?-)

Eng, ing, eeng!!! I'm proud to present...

* * *

**~PAUPER BECOME PRINCESS~  
**

**Summary**:

Haruno Sakura adalah gadis cerdas namun miskin yang mengenyam pendidikan di Konoha University. Suatu hari, tanpa sengaja ia bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Dan pertemuannya itu, menjadikan hidup Sakura berubah! My first fic. **Don't like, don't read!**

**Author** : Hotaru Ayuzawa.

**Disclaimer** : Naruto punya saya! Oom Kishimoto hanya meminjamnya untuk beberapa saat! –author digoreng Oom Kishimoto- Iya deh... Naruto milik Oom Masashi Kishimoto seorang. Puas?!

**Main Pairing** : SasuSaku.

**Rated** : T.

**Genre** : Romance/Angst.

**Last Chapter **:

_"Eh? A, a, ano..." gagap Sakura. 'Duuh! Aku belum nyusun kalimat yang bagus lagi buat ngomong sama dia! Aku kelamaan mikir sih tadi!' sesal Sakura dalam hati. Nyadar juga dia! Dasar!_

_"Apa?!" tanya Sasuke lagi. "Aku... Aku..."_

_

* * *

  
_

**~Chapter 3~**

"Mau minta maaf ya?" tebak Sasuke tepat sasaran.

Sakura terkejut. "A, apa? Bagaimana...?" pertanyaan bingung Sakura terputus. "Tentu saja! Tidak ada cewek yang berlama-lama musuhan denganku! Kau pasti juga takut dimusuhi cowok sekeren aku kan?!" jawab Sasuke dengan pedenya. Sakura sweatdroped seketika.

"Pede sekali kau! Bukan karena itu aku minta maaf baka!" ucap Sakura kesal. "Lalu?"

"Err... aku mau minta maaf karena mengomelimu tadi pagi. Jangan katakan pada kakekmu ya! Jangan suruh dia menghentikan beasiswaku~ Karena itu sangat penting untuk pendidikanku! Tanpa beasiswa itu, aku tidak bisa melanjutkan kuliah dan menjadi seorang dokter!" jelas Sakura panjang lebar. Sasuke sedikit sweatdroped. Kemudian...

"Hah? Jadi kau pikir aku akan mengadu pada kakekku dan memintanya mengehentikan beasiswamu hanya karena masalah seperti ini?!" tanya Sasuke tak percaya. Sakura mengangguk.

"Yang benar saja! Memangnya kau pikir aku anak kecil yang sedikit-sedikit mengadu begitu? Huh! Tidak akan!" tegas Sasuke yang langsung membuat Sakura menarik nafas lega.

"Tapi!" potong Sasuke yang segera membuat Sakura menghirup aroma ketegangan lagi. "Meskipun aku bilang tidak akan mengadu pada kakek, bukan berarti aku memaafkanmu pink! Kecuali, kau mau melakukan apa yang kusuruh." Sasuke menyeringai licik.

"Apa?! Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" tegas Sakura menolak. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Humph! Terserah kau saja! Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika suatu saat nanti, kau akan dimusuhi sekampus karena berani menentangku!" ancam Sasuke.

"Aku tidak takut pada ancamanmu ayam!" Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya. Ia segera pergi meninggalkan Rose Garden. Tapi tiba-tiba saja kakinya tersandung dan, hup! Dengan gerak reflek, Sasuke menangkap Sakura sebelum tubuhnya mendarat di tanah. Tiba-tiba...

"Eheem!!!" terdengar suara berdeham yang cukup keras dan dari balik salah satu pohon cemara, munculah Naruto,Sai, Neji dan Shikamaru. Rupanya dari tadi mereka mengintip dari balik pohon! Ckckck... Dasar tukang intip! Perusak suasana saja! –author dirajam Naruto, Sai, Neji dan Shikamaru FC- "Jadi ini, alasan kau pergi buru-buru teme?!" Naruto nyengir-nyengir jahil.

Mendengar hal itu, Sasuke buru-buru melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Sakura tanpa aba-aba sedikit pun. Dan alhasil..., BRUUK! Sakura pun terkapar dengan sukses di tanah.

"Ouch! Sakit baka!!!" Sakura berdiri sambil mengusap pinggangnya yang encok. Dengan satu kali gerakan, Sakura berhasil menendang *piiip* milik Sasuke. Terang saja Sasuke langsung memegang *piiip* miliknya dan meringis kesakitan. "Sssh... Au! Kau merusak 'masa depanku' pink!" seru Sasuke marah.

Naruto dan Shikamaru yang sebelumnya bengong melihat kejadian itu, langsung membopong Sasuke kembali ke gazebo. Sementara Sai dan Neji berbicara dengan Sakura yang (meskipun terlihat mulai menyesal terhadap apa yang yang telah dilakukannya terhadap Sasuke) ternyata masih marah karena dilepas tiba-tiba. Setelah itu , mereka berdua mengajak Sakura untuk ikut ke gazebo bersama mereka.

**Di gazebo...**

Sasuke masih tampak kesakitan. Rupanya tendangan Sakura tadi sangat keras sehingga rasa sakitnya masih berdenyut. "Kau tak apa teme?" tanya Naruto cemas. Sasuke tidak menjawabnya. Pikirannya masih kacau karena kesakitan.

Kemudian, Sakura datang bersama Neji dan Sai. Sasuke memasang tampang beku -?- yang berusaha diacuhkan Sakura dengan susah payah. Ternyata itu tidak berhasil. Rasa penyesalan terpeta di wajahnya yang cantik. Dengan hati-hati ia mendekati pemuda pantat ayam tersebut, "Apa masih sakit, Sasuke?" Sakura mencoba bertanya selembut mungkin.

Sasuke tidak menjawab melainkan terus memandang galak perempuan yang ada di hadapannya. Sakura terlihat tegang. Ia kini betul-betul menyesal terhadap apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Sasuke.

"Pergi!" seru Sasuke tiba-tiba. Sakura terperangah, "A, apa...?" tanya Sakura tak mengerti. Tanpa sadar, Sasuke sudah marah di luar kendali. "APA KAU TAK MENDENGARKANKU HAH?! PERGI DARI KAMPUS INI DAN JUGA MENYINGKIR DARI HADAPANKU!!!" bentak Sasuke keras. (Author : Wow! Ajaib! Sasuke berteriak! -dichidori-) Telunjuknya sudah menunjuk pintu keluar tanda ia mengusir Sakura.

"A, apa?!" Sakura betul-betul membelalakkan matanya sekarang. Ia sama sekali tidak percaya jika Sasuke akan betul-betul mengusirnya. Setelah terdiam agak lama, Sakura berucap lirih, "Baiklah. Aku keluar!" Setelah itu, ia langsung berlari keluar dan (hanya disadari Neji dan Sai) tak terasa air matanya menitik.

Neji dan Sai mengikuti Sakura, tidak mengindahkan Naruto serta Shikamaru yang memandang mereka dengan tatapan bertanya.

**Di Luar Rose Garden…**

**Neji's POV  
**Kuperhatikan wajahnya dengan seksama. Tampaknya ia benar-benar terpukul atas perkataan Sasuke barusan. "Haruno… kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku seraya membelai bahu lemas Sakura. Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Kalau boleh kukatakan, pandangan matanya hampa dan wajahnya pucat. Ia benar-benar tampak seperti mayat hidup.

"Hei! Kau baik-baik saja Haruno?" Sai telah bergabung dengan kami. Mata hitamnya menatap Sakura dengan sedikit cemas. Wajar saja dia begitu, Sai adalah senior Sakura di Fakultas Kedokteran. Apalagi mereka cukup dekat karena sama-sama ikut klub Bakteriology. Sebuah klub yang menurutku agak aneh. "Dia tidak serius kok!" kataku mencoba menenangkan Sakura.

"Oh! Entahlah Neji. Aku sebetulnya tidak pernah melihat Sasuke semarah itu sebelumnya." kata Sai jujur. Oh My God! Ingin rasanya kutendang wajahnya saat itu juga. Bukannya ikut menenangkan, dia malah membuat Haruno menjadi tambah parah. Huh! Aku suka sikap jujurmu itu, Sai! Tapi sayangnya kau juga selalu jujur di saat yang tidak tepat!

**End Neji's POV.**

**Normal POV.**

Sakura hanya terdiam. Hatinya masih shock atas pernyataan tuan muda Uchiha itu. "Aku pergi dulu…" gumamnya pelan dan ia langsung melangkah gontai menjauhi area Rose Garden. Neji dan Sai menatapnya penuh simpati dari kejauhan.

Di tengah jalan, Sakura berhenti. Ia bingung mau pergi kemana. Seharusnya Sakura mengikuti kelas Parasitology saat itu. Tapi kemuadian ia teringat, bahwa ia telah dikeluarkan dari kampus.

Sakura memutuskan untuk pulang ke apartemennya. Apa lagi yang dapat dia lakukan saat ini?! Gadis berambut pink itu mengambil sepedanya dan pulang ke apartemennya.

**Skip time~ **

Sesampainya di kamar apartemennya, Sakura melempar tasnya dengan asal-asalan ke sudut ruangan. Ia ambruk di tempat tidurnya dan mulai menangis. Ia sedih karena tidak bisa melanjutkan impiannya menjadi seorang dokter. Ia terus menangis hingga terlelap.

* * *

TING TONG!!! Pukul 5 sore, bel apartemen Sakura berbunyi. Sakura terbangun dengan sedikit kaget kemudian membuka pintunya dengan lemas.

"Sakura!!!" seru Ino, Tenten, Temari dan Hinata setelah pintu terbuka. Mereka rupanya cemas dengan keadaan Sakura yang tidak kelihatan sejak gadis itu meninggalkan Rose Garden.

"Kalian rupanya…"gumam Sakura lirih. Ia mempersilahkan sahabat-sahabatnya masuk dan duduk di ruang tamunya yang sempit. "Tunggu, akan kubuatkan kalian minuman." gadis emerald itu pergi ke dapur mininya untuk menyiapkan minuman bagi keempat sahabatnya itu. Tapi baru setengah jalan, Sakura oleng dan nyaris ambruk kalau saja Ino tidak segera menangkap tubuhnya.

"Biar aku saja..." Hinata menggantikan Sakura membuatkan minum sementara sang pemilik flat terduduk lemas di sofa. Ino di sampingnya dan memeriksa keningnya. "Kau sedikit demam Sakura. Sudah minum obat?" tanya Ino bak seorang dokter. (Lho? Ino kan memang calon dokter seperti Sakura!)

Kepala pink itu menggeleng lemah. Tak disadari, air matanya kembali mengalir lembut. Ia teringat lagi akan peristiwa tadi siang. "Sakura? Ada apa?" tanya Temari lembut. Sakura tidak menjawabnya, melainkan semakin memperkeras tangisnya. Ia sangat terharu dan bersyukur akan perhatian teman-temannya.

"Lho? Sakura-chan mengapa menangis...?" Hinata yang baru kembali dari dapur dengan membawa senampan teh hangat, bertanya lembut.

"Terima kasih ya teman-teman~ Kalian sudah mau menjadi sahabatku selama ini! Padahal kalian tahu kalau aku bukan berasal dari keluarga yang berada, tapi kalian tidak malu bersahabat denganku!" suara Sakura sedikit tercekat.

Keempat sahabat Sakura tersenyum lembut. Kemudian, mereka bersama-sama memeluk Sakura. Sakura membalas rangkulan itu. Dan jadilah mereka saling berpelukan. (Oh so sweet~)

"Kau tidak boleh seperti itu, Sakura. Apa pun yang terjadi, kau tetap sahabat kami!" nasehat Temari bijak. Ino, Tenten dan Hinata serempak mengiyakan. Sakura mulai tersenyum, "Terima kasih teman-teman..." ucapnya lirih.

* * *

"Jadi, si Sasuke itu mengusirmu dari kampus?" tanya Tenten sesaat setelah Sakura tenang. Mereka sedang duduk di sofa dan menikmati secangkir teh hangat buatan Hinata. Sakura mendongak dari cangkirnya dan menatap keempat sahabatnya dengan tatapan kalian-tahu-dari-mana-?

"Neji-senpai, kakak sepupu Hinata. Dia menceritakan semuanya pada kami!" Ino menjawab pandangan bertanya Sakura. Sementara Hinata, mengangguk mengiyakan. "Yah~ Seperti apa yang kalian dengar dari Neji-senpai." ucap Sakura singkat.

"Jadi itu benar? Lalu, bagaimana kau...." pertanyaan Tenten terputus. Tiba-tiba saja, HP Hinata berbunyi. "Neji-nii..." Hinata memberitahu mereka saat melihat layar HP-nya. "Moshi-moshi, Neji-nii. Ada apa?" Hinata bertanya lewat HP-nya. Butuh 15 menit lebih baginya untuk berbicara dengan Neji. Hingga akhirnya...

"Sakura-chan, Neji-nii memberitahuku kalau Uchiha-san berhasil dia bujuk untuk menarik ucapannya padamu tadi siang..." seru Hinata senang. Sakura menatapnya tak percaya. "Kau serius Hinata?" "Iya!" Hinata berseri. "Syukurlah! Thanks Kami-sama!" seru Temari, Ino dan Tenten kompak.

"Tapi..." ekspresi wajah Hinata mulai berubah. Deg! Perasaan Sakura mulai tidak enak. "Tapi apa Hinata?" tanyanya. "Tapi kau harus menjadi pelayan Uchiha-san selama setahun..." Mata Sakura melebar. "Hah?! Pelayan?! Selama setahun?!"

"Iya. Neji-nii bilang begitu. Katanya, Uchiha-san mau menarik kata-katanya asal Sakura-chan mau menjadi pelayannya selama satahun. Tapi tenang saja! Sakura-chan masih bisa kuliah kok. Hanya saja, Sakura-chan harus tinggal di rumah Uchiha-san!" jelas Hinata. "Sakura-chan mau?" tanyanya lagi. Sakura bingung. Ia menatap Ino, Tenten dan Temari meminta bantuan saran.

"Iya-kan saja Sakura! Yang penting kau bisa kuliah lagi!" nasehat Ino. Sisanya (kecuali Sakura) mengangguk setuju. "Baiklah! Aku setuju. Yang penting aku bisa kuliah lagi!" Sakura mulai bersemangat. Kini ia berpaling pada Hinata,"Dan, tolong katakan pada Neji-senpai bahwa aku sangat amat berterima kasih padanya! Aku tak tahu harus membalasnya dengan apa." ucapnya tulus. Yang ditanya hanya menjawab, "Tentu saja Sakura-chan. Aku akan menyampaikannya." Hinata tersenyum manis.

"Jadi, demammu sudah sembuh nih?!" celetuk Tenten jahil. Hehehe...!!! Sakura hanya nyengir kucing. -?-

* * *

**~Pojok Author~**

Err... Bagaimana menurut kalian chap.3 ini? Bagus-kah? Jelek-kah? Gaje-kah?

Maaf kalau chapter ini sama gajenya dengan chapter sebelumnya! Maaf juga jika di chapter 3 ini, Sasuke menjadi lebih jahat dan Sakura terlihat menjadi tertindas. Saya sengaja membuatnya seperti itu, agar ceritanya menjadi nyambung. Maafkan saya jika itu tidak berkenan ya! –sujud-sujud- Maklumilah, saya kan amatiran~ -,-a Eng…

Mind to REVIEW??? Klik tombol hijau di bawah ini! (author digebuk readers rame-rame)

Salam hangat,

Hotaru Ayuzawa


	4. Chapter 4

Halo semua! Saya tahu kalau saya bersalah karena sudah sangat teramat lama tidak mengupdate fic ini. Selaku author, saya betul-betul minta maaf *sungkemin readers + reviewers* Thanks to FansN3ji-Wiend HyuuRa yang sudah memotivasi saya untuk mengupdate fic ini. Sekarang seharusnya saat untuk membalas review. Tapi karena saya lupa review yang belum saya balas dari mana, maka saya balas secara universal saja ya? *dilempar*

**To** **all**: Nyehehehe...sorry banget! Ane mendadak webe tentang Naruto. Dan jadilah fic ini saya gantungin lama banget! Maafkan saya! *sembah sujud* m(_ _)m || Sakura memang sengaja saya buat sedemikian rupa sehingga awalnya nampak selalu ternistai *senyum inosen* Tapi nantinya kan nggak! *buka rahasia* || Mengenai Tuan Sinis, saya sarankan untuk tidak menanggapinya. Sungguh, saya tidak hiatus karena dapat flame dari dia. Saya hiatus karena bosan dengan suasana dan beralih ke forum RPG *disundul* Sekali lagi saya minta maaf semua! Terima kasih reviewnya.

**Special to** **sinis_kun_chan_Fc_SasuSaku**: Satu kata untuk anda tuan, "Terima kasih!" :)

Nah sekarang saatnya pertunjukan! Hotaru Ayuzawa proud to present!

**~PAUPER BECOME PRINCESS~**

**Author**: Hotaru Ayuzawa.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto punya saya! Oom Kishimoto hanya meminjamnya untuk beberapa saat! –author digoreng Oom Kishimoto- Iya deh... Naruto milik Oom Masashi Kishimoto seorang.

**Main Pairing**: SasuSaku.

**Last chapter**: Demi melanjutkan kuliahnya, Sakura rela untuk menjadi pelayan Sasuke selama setahun dan meninggalkan apartemen mungilnya.

**Chapter 4...**

Senja itu sangat indah. Langit sore nampak kemerahan terkena bias dari matahari yang hendak kembali ke peraduannya. Sesosok gadis langsing berwajah letih membatu di depan kamar apartemennya. Memandangi pintu kayu tersebut sejak lima menit yang lalu. Apartemen bernomor 12 adalah rumahnya selama ini. Sejak dirinya kehilangan sang nenek yang kembali pada-Nya, apartemen inilah yang berjasa menyelamatkannya dari segala macam bahaya yang menghadang. Melindunginya dari panas, dingin, dan serangan binatang buas. Kedua sudut bibirnya terkurva tipis. Membentuk selengkung senyuman sedih. Iya, Haruno Sakura sedang bersedih sekarang. Inilah saatnya dia berpisah. _Mereka_ tidak akan saling bertegur sapa selama setahun. Uchiha Sasuke yang membuatnya harus meninggalkan apartemen ini. Sepi tak terurus dan tanpa penghuni. Desahan nafas panjang terdengar. Menepuk bingkai pintunya dengan sayang sebelum akhirnya memalingkan wajahnya dan pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan _rumahnya_ untuk sementara waktu. Mudah-mudahan, Baka-Ayam itu tidak menuntut lebih dari ini. Mudah-mudahan dirinya tidak lagi berbuat macam-macam sehingga menyebabkan hukuman atau apalah namanya itu ditambah dengan entengnya oleh Sasuke Uchiha. Dan mudah-mudahan, apartemen kosong ini tidak dimasuki hantu dan arwah-arwah tuna wisma lainnya. Gawat kalau setahun kemudian, apatemen kesayangannya ini berubah menjadi _sarang_ setan. Meracau lagi Sakura? _Err_... Dia rasa tidak. Itu kenyataan, _sayang_. Gadis muda ini mengambil sepeda pink miliknya. Tas ransel besar digendongnya di belakang sementara tas tangan sederhana diletakkan di keranjang depan. Meneguk ludah sedikit gugup. Oke, kita berangkat. Perlahan namun pasti, Sakura mulai mengayuh sepeda tuanya. Angin semilir sore berhembus lembut menerpa wajah halusnya. Emerald miliknya memandang lurus ke depan. Berusaha untuk memompa keberaniannya. Karena bagaimana pun juga, ini adalah hari pertamanya tinggal di rumah Uchiha Sasuke. Dan Sakura yakin, kalau rumah seorang Uchiha sama sekali tidak bisa dikatakan sederhana. Uchiha. Nama itu terdengar sangat familiar di telinganya. Uchiha Madara sang pemilik Konoha University. Universitas swasta tempat Sakura mengeyam pendidikan sekarang ini. Belum lagi nama Uchiha Itachi yang sangat terkenal di mana-mana. Seorang pemuda luar biasa tampan yang kerap menghiasi halaman demi halaman Sexy Man Magazine. Majalah luar biasa langganan Ino. Sakura, sejujurnya saja adalah salah satu dari ratusan fans Uchiha Itachi di Konoha University.

Tunggu! Kalau sekarang dia akan tinggal di rumah Keluarga Uchiha, itu artinya dia juga akan bertemu dengan Uchiha Itachi _kan_? Siapa tahu Uchiha Itachi tinggal serumah dengan Baka-Ayam itu. Ingatan itu membuat Sakura senang dan tanpa dia sadari, sepeda yang dikayuhnya sudah berkecepatan tinggi. Senyuman itu kian melebar dan menampilkan sederetan kalsium rapi di antara bibir merah itu. Oh yeah! Sore yang indah sekali kawan! Semangat, terus mengayuh sepedanya. Melupakan sedikit kegundahannya tadi. Mengingat wajah tampan Uchiha Itachi memang obat mujarab untuk menghilangkan kesedihan.

...

_Krik krik krik!_

Suara jangkrik mulai berkerik tanda malam menjelang. Haruno Sakura terjebak dalam kesunyian dan kegelapan malam. Dan belum lagi dia tersesat. Dia tahu alamat rumah Keluarga Uchiha. Ta-tapi, Sakura tidak tahu kalau Uchiha Mansion dikelilingi hutan pinus seperti ini. Nah lho! Bagaimana ini? Kepanikan jelas terpeta di wajahnya. Siaga dan waspada. Matanya melirik ke kanan-kiri guna memantau keadaan. Keadaan seperti ini membuat nyalinya ciut. Sakura takut gelap dan takut kesunyian seperti ini. Kedua irisnya bergulir ke satu sisi menuju sisi yang lain dengan cepat. Angin malam berhembus dingin seolah mengejek Sakura yang tengah meringkuk sendirian di bawah pohon besar. Sepedanya terparkir sempurna di sampingnya. Kami-sama! Hanya satu kata itu yang berkali-kali dibisikkannya. Berharap Tuhan menolong dirinya. Air mata menetes, membasahi pipinya yang kemerahan. Sakura memeluk lututnya. Kelopaknya terpejam sempurna. Menyembunyikan kristal hijau itu di balik helaian bulu mata. Terkantuk dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di atas tumpukan tangannya sendiri. Haruno Sakura sudah resmi memasuki alam mimpinya. Pukul tujuh malam. Artinya si raja siang benar-benar sudah kembali ke peraduannya. Posisinya digantikan bulan yang tampak benderang. Bersanding sempurna dengan taburan bintang yang mempesona. Ratusan kilometer di bawahnya, seorang gadis muda masih nampak larut dalam mimpinya. Bergeming tanpa suara. Wajahnya nampak damai dalam tidurnya. Dengkuran halus sayup-sayup terdengar. Angin malam mulai bersahabat, membelai lembut sang gadis. Turut serta mengantarkannya dalam perjalanan menuju alam maya yang indah.

_Ciiit!_

Decitan mobil terdengar. Lampu kekuningan menyala terang. Haruno Sakura tersentak kaget dan memicingkan mata ke sumber cahaya. Kedua pandangan emeraldnya jatuh pada sesosok solid yang berkemeja putih bersih. Bagian atas kancingnya dibuka, sedikit memperlihatkan dada bidang pemiliknya. Sakura mengerjap sekali. Beranjak dari duduknya dan memasang kuda-kuda. Kalau orang itu berniat jahat padanya, Sakura sudah siap melancarkan pukulan satu-dua padanya. Persepsinya salah ternyata. Itu bukan orang jahat. Itu...

"Haruno?"

Suara berat nan lembut itu milik Hyuuga Neji. Salah satu sahabat Uchiha Sasuke. Sepupu Hinata dan bagian dari Keluarga Hyuuga. Sakura mengenali pemiliknya. Berjalan pelan menuju sang pemuda bermata lavender keputihan. "Ne-Neji-senpai? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sedikit salah tingkah. Hyuuga Neji menggeleng heran. Tatapan menyelidik dilayangkan pada Sakura. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu. Kenapa kau bisa di sini?" Jeda sesaat. "Jangan bilang kau sedang ingin ke rumah Sasuke tapi tersesat di sini!" Tuan Muda Hyuuga melirik sepeda merah muda milik Sakura. Berikut dengan segenap barang bawaannya. Sakura hanya mengangguk dalam diam. Dengusan pelan dari Neji. "Kau, ikut aku! Kita ke rumah Sasuke sekarang. Kebetulan aku juga hendak ke sana." Setengah mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah Sakura. "Ba-bagaimana dengan sepeda saya?" "Hn, letakkan saja di bagasi!" Gadis muda itu mengangguk dan menuntun sepedanya. Dibantu Neji, sepeda merah muda itu aman dalam bagasi. Mereka berangkat!

_Skip time!_

**Sakura's POV**

Pintu gerbang raksasa itu terbuka lebar. Menampilkan rumah megah di dalamnya. Aku ternganga melihat semua ini. Keluarga Uchiha memang layak disebut Keluarga Terkaya di Konoha dan bahkan mungkin di seluruh Jepang. Mansion mewah bergaya Jepang-Eropa bertingkat tiga dengan kolam entah apa membentang di depannya. Cahaya rembulan memantul sempurna pada permukaannya yang tenang. Suasananya lengang dan tenang. Sungguh suatu pemandangan spektakuler yang tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Aku melirik Neji-senpai yang tampaknya sama sekali tidak terpesona dengan pemandangan luar biasa yang disuguhkan Uchiha Mansion. Dugaan sementara, Neji-senpai sudah terbiasa kemari. Mungkin hal itulah yang menyebabkan dirinya merasa sudah tak asing dengan tempat ini. Gumaman pelan terdengar. Neji-senpai menyuruhku untuk melangkah. Beringsut maju. Entah mengapa kakiku terasa seberat timah. Mungkin karena faktor gugup? Entahlah. Kami menaiki undakan dan aku terdiam. Memandang pemuda Hyuuga itu tengah menekan bel rumah. Butuh tiga kali pencetan agar sepasang pintu itu terbuka. Sesosok manusia berkulit agak pucat menyembul di balik pintu. Mata onyx itu menatapku dengan pandangan menilai. Astaga! Itu kan!

_Dan detik berikutnya, aku tak bisa mengingat apa-apa lagi._

-To be continue-

~Pojok Author~

Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama! *pelukin fic sendiri* Seperti yang sudah saya katakan di atas, saya betul-betul minta maaf karena telat banget mengupdate fic ini! Dan karena masih pemanasan pasca hiatus, jadi fic-nya pendek banget *sungkem* MIND TO REVIEW? *dijumroh*


End file.
